For Troy
by Mana10
Summary: Everyone has heard of the heroes that fought in Troy. These heroes were known for their prowess in art of combat and love. What we never heard of, was the story of the first niece of Priam. That is because they fear her, but now it is reveiled
1. Last Embrace

Disclaimer: Ah yes…. The good old disclaimer, I still can't believe that a few words can save my life's fortune, what a wonderful world. Anywayz story of Troy belongs to Homer and all the characters that were in the real Trojan war history belong to themselves and their honor respectively. Alas sequences and parts belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

" " speech

' ' thought

Everyone has heard of the heroes that fought in Troy. These heroes were known for their prowess in the common art of combat and love. What we never heard of, was the story of the daughter of the brother of Priam. Her skills in strategy and battle have never been seen by those that fought in the western style. Her movements were those of a dance. She carried a long blade instead of a short sword and a heavy silver spear with a gold tip instead of the wooden javelins. She was feared by her friends and foes alike. The fear drove so deep that it became the reason that she was left out of history except for a small collection of vases that told briefly of her story. The kings of those days fear that a woman could defeat men honor by the gods. They fear that women would no longer go willingly to their beds and turn society ruled by men into a gender contest. They feared.

Let us now go back in time, and visit the first feminist mortal of the Golden Ages of Greece.

(36 years before Helen's voyage, 2 years before Briseis' father was born)

"Priam, Priam! Where are you my brother?" could be heard all over the royal palace of Troy as the younger brother of the said Priam ran through the halls. "I'm over here Alessandro! At the statue of Artemis." Priam replied after hearing his brother's voice in the palace.

"Brother. What are you doing here? Aren't you going to see me off? It is said that this expedition will be long, very long. I don't know when it will be before we can see each other again." Asked Alessandro.

"That is the precise reason why I am here. You'll be gone for so long that it will be like I'm losing a brother. Thus I planned to give you something that you can remember home and your family by. I had wished that something would be me, and that we can sail together but alas as the heir to Troy I can not. But I have prepared something close enough, and I have just finished presenting it to Artemis for blessing. Here take it." Priam gave an encouraging smile to help his little brother along.

Alessandro took it and unveiled the cloth covering it. Upon laying eyes on the object, he grew completely silent. In his hands, laid the most exotic sword of the time. In fact it is not a sword but a blade. The sharp edge of the blade had a length of a single arm and the silver metal gleamed almost a pure white color. The hilt is twice the length of that of a normal Trojan hilt. The hilt have two sets of groove allowing it to be wield by single or both hands. The entire blade have designs engraved all around it. At the very end of the hilt is a head designed like a ferocious beast.

" You cannot give me this! This is the sword of the king, the sword of Troy. Its shape takes after Apollo's bow, this is your only personal connection to our god! You must not give this to me." Alessandro was now on his knees begging his older brother to take back the blade, for Alessandro loved his brother and would not take away his protection in any way even if it means his own death.

" As the new owner of the Trojan Blade, you must learn to first respect it. It is not a sword. It is a whole new type of weapon. A weapon that our world currently has no knowledge of for the Trojan Blade have never been unsheathed for bloodshed. It is called a blade. Father gave me the blade, thus it is mine to choose who I want to give to. It no longer belongs to me or Troy but to you. Do not worry about Troy loosing its blade, for I have already instructed a one to be made, a sword this time, fashioned like our military ones except longer and better. If you really want to give it back to Troy, then do so when you return."

The brothers then joined together for a tearful hug. A soldier then arrives at the temple and told them that it is time. The two made their way down to the beach without a word and are quickly surrounded by the rest of the family and royal court. Everyone gave Alessandro and his troops their blessings.

" Promise me you'll return before the end." Priam asked as they hugged for a final embrace.

" I will brother, even if it means my death, I'll come back and see you and Troy, one last time." Replied Alessandro as he quickly turns around and head for the boats.

Alessandro looks on as his small expedition fleet of seven ships head for uncharted waters and search for distant kingdoms that will one day be potential allies of Troy. Alessandro never longed to leave home, but for such a mission, only the most important people can be there to secure the alliance as a show of friendliness.

' Farewell brother, and my most beloved city. I do this for you both. May you both reap the glory of my accomplishments happily, and wait for my return.' Alessandro took a last look at the diminishing land and took over the fleet as commander, sailing to unknown waters.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: Ah yes…. The good old disclaimer, I still can't believe that a few words can save my life's fortune, what a wonderful world. Anywayz story of Troy belongs to Homer and all the characters that were in the real Trojan war history belong to themselves and their honor respectively. Alas sequences and parts belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

" " speech

' ' thought

(10 years before Helens voyage)

" How are my boys today?" Said a grinning Priam, king of Troy.

" Strong, proud," said Hector the elder son at the age of 15, who will one day rule Troy in his father's place.

" And beautiful." Finished Paris the younger son at the age of eight, who is already a playboy with the girls of the royal court.

They both smiled at their father with a grin that showed white teeth. " Alright boys, I know those looks, what sort of mischief have you two brought forth?" Priam looked to Paris for answers as he is always the more playful one. Paris was about to reply when a girl about the same age as Paris ripped through the court heading straight for the boys.

" Hector! Paris! Get back here! Where did you put it? Please cousins stop playing!" The girl's name was Briseis.

Seeing the girl in her furry, the boys quickly ran behind their father. Even the great Hector, already named the Tamer of Horses, would not stand against the wrath of this female, least he no longer wants an heir to rule after him. Priam looked on with laughter in his eyes. They along with Troy holds every inch of his heart after the passing of Hecabe.

' No, there is another.' Priam thought as the boys quickly ran away from the girl seeing that their father is in one of his many thinking stages.

' Yes, there is another. Alessandro, where are you, how are you, oh when will you return to us? Has it already been 26 years… It felt like just yesterday when I saw you sail of into the horizon. I hope you return soon brother, for I am getting old with my duties. I wish for you to see me sit on my throne in peace, the peace that you created, before I pass it on to Hector, and live out the rest of my days.'

The last 26 years, Troy have never seen such peace. Of course there are the minor engagements with Sparta once in a while, but none truly dare declare war with Troy and her many allies from distant lands. All of these deeds belong to Priam's brother Alessandro. Every few years, Troy would see foreign ships of mighty kingdoms and small tribes from afar coming to their shores declaring peace and alliance, bring with them a few soldiers that went with Alessandro 26 years ago. Each time a foreign ship comes, Priam would receive them on the shores, but he was not waiting for them, but for his brother's return. Only until recently did these ships start to get less.

( Four years before Helen's voyage)

" I present to you, Prince Hector and Princess Andromache of Troy." Finished the Priest of Apollo, as the people of the city cheered for joy. Their prince is wed.

" Father, I thank you for bringing her to me. I have always heard bad tales about political marriages. But now I know they are wrong, and I thank you for that. She has become the light in my life and share an equal if not greater place in my heart along with Troy." Hector exclaimed happily to his father as the people of the royal court congratulated the new Princess and future queen of Troy.

" Your very welcome my son, but even for such a deed, it seems you have left me from your heart." Priam said seriously but with a touch of mischief in his eyes. Priam may be old, but he still retain his sense of humor, and the people of Troy love him for it. No one wants a ruler who is strict and stern all the time. As great as Hector, Tamer of Horses, is, he can never read his fathers head and always fall into his traps.

"Forgive me father, when I say Troy I meant you as well. For you are her king, and she is you." Hector lowers his head as a sign to ask for forgiveness.

" You fell for it again my son. I was only jesting with you. Now hold your head up high, even against your father, but only for today, for today is your wedding day. Alas even so, I must teach you something still. Troy is never me nor will it ever be you. When you are king, do not try to make the people love you, but make them love Troy, and then they will eventually love you for it. Now go talk to your brother for his patience to speak with you is almost at an end. He looks like he is almost ready to jump to the sky." The two shared a small laugh seeing Paris standing in the middle of the crowd waiting but not looking at them. They shared a last embrace before Hector went to pull Paris back down from midair and Andromache made her way to the king.

" My king, I thank you for encouraging me to be with Hector all this time. I never thought I would really fall in love with that man. Now that we are family, I no longer fear to speak truthfully with you. When I first saw Hector, I saw him with horses and how he took them with great care, I had feared that I was going to marry someone who will use me in bed when he felt like it and spend the rest of the nights in the stables. He wouldn't even look at me in the eyes when I was introduced on our first dinner together. And all this time you would stand beside me and helped me see him in a new light. You encouraged me time and again to follow him and watch him do his duties. You even set up situations for us to be together and know each other deeper. I'm truly thankful for you kindness and I'm sorry I ever thought your son as a vile man." Andromache said to the king without fear on her face as she bow in respect and apology.

" As I have said to my son and I shall say to you as well. Today is your wedding day, your greatest day as a mortal, do not bow your head to anyone other than your husband, not even me, for there are no occasions for such things today. I accept your apology even though it is not needed. For I know how people think in arrange marriages. Have you forgotten I was one myself. When I first laid eyes on Hecube, I thought she was going to be one of those court ladies who never have anything to do other than gossip and cry when yelled at. You should have seen my face when the first phrase she ever spoke to me was ' Go home to your wrenched whores whoever they may be that warms your bed. I seek no ruler to wed for they are all smug and pigs.' It was then that I knew the women I want for wife and those that will be to my sons will have to be strong spirited like her, and like you. Now go enjoy yourself and the night. I hope to be a grandparent before next year." With that last sentence, Priam left with a mischievous small and a blushing Andromache behind.

Suddenly an errand runner ran into the festival and into where all the important people are.

" Ship on the horizon bearing a Trojan military sail! Above the sail flies another sail with a large white bird as a symbol!" said he.

A/N: Next chapter will enter the main character as well as Lord of the Rings! I'm joking about the Lord of the Rings part, well partially. I do need something to call the troops station on this mysterious ship, and Lord of the Rings have the best names. Please R&R!


	3. Untimely Introductions

Disclaimer: Story of Troy belongs to Homer and all the characters that were in the real Trojan war history belong to themselves and their honor respectively. Alas sequences and parts belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros. The name Swan Knights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the armor that the main character and the Swan Knights will where belongs to New Line Cinema.

On the beaches of Troy a lone ship lands just as people of the royal court as well as the ruling family reaches the beach. A ramp was lowered and people in silver armor filed out in single column. The soldiers of Troy looked on them with fear. Even the Apollonian Guards looked agitated.

The flow of soldiers finally stop and turn about to face the crowd. Their armors are one piece overalls in metal instead of leather for the arms and body. Below their waist a long coat armor that splits from the middle replace the common short skirt the crowd wore. On their heads bear a fierce looking helmet adorn with white feathers on the side. A black cloth covers the bottom half of their faces. Their spears are twice as long as their Trojan counterparts and the spearhead looks deadlier with the length of a sword. On their other hand they held long rectangular shields with the same symbol as the one found on the smaller flag of the boat. A short sword can be seen strapped to their hip.

( I suck with descriptions so if you want a real one, go find a picture of a Gondorian Tower Guard and replace the bottom half of the Guard with elven warrior leggings and the armor coat that covers the legs.. That is what these knights look like.)

At the moment it seemed the world stopped spinning. The only thing that announce the world is not freeze are the constant crashing of ocean waves. All in all the mysterious warriors number at exactly 30.

Priam finally tries to brake the ice as he stride closer to the foreigners as the Apollonian Guards quickly made to follow with their spears lowered just in case these people decide to bring harm to their beloved king.

"Greetings foreigners. What brings you to our shores?" Priam said with hand gestures just in case they don't know the common tongue.

A full minute passed and no answer were given by the 30 foreigners in silver. This made the Trojans even more agitated as the princes made their way next to their father. At that moment riders from the city came to reinforce the crowd. They were all archers and had General Glaucus at the head of the pack.

Suddenly the sound of movement was heard on the ship as the clinking of metal was heard. Another person came out. This time however was not another masked person for he, or rather she bore no helmet. She wore exactly what the other foreigners wore except in what looks to be a mix of bronze and gold, instead of the silver. She held no shield but a spear that is about a palm shorter than the others and a shorter spearhead but what seem to be a thicker shaft. There was no doubt however of what origin she was. She was Trojan, with long wavy brown hair and a sharp face. She have blue eyes. She seemed small despite the size of the armor that she wore. Compared to the other 30, with the exception of one, she only reached their ears. None made a move as she brought herself in front of the company and stood in front of the king. She looked very nervous.Her eyes move about the crowd. They were all watching her.

'What in the Goddess's name are they all staring so hard at. Hmmm nope, I didn't forget my leggings. Can't be my upper body, for I look just like the rest….. Must be my face since the crew always says I look better than all their wives which are still cramped in on the ship… Have to get them out soon before they start scratching each other…. That man over there is definitely staring at my beauty.' She locked gazes with the famous Paris before she turns back to the king. When still no one seem to want to talk she took the initiative.

'Being leader have its ups and downs… and this is definitely the bottom of it. Oh well here goes, bless with me courage my goddess.'

"Greetings King Priam of Troy. My name is Freya. This," She gestures to someone behind her. The second shortest of the group moved forward holding the banner and stood next to Freya. "Is Igraine, my second in command. We are the sons and daughters of the last group of soldiers that left with Alessandro's Expedition. We have returned to complete our fathers' dream which was to protect Troy."

Priam quickly came out of his shock of seeing a woman in armor at the word of his brother. 'Finally some news at last.' Priam thought happily. "And Troy welcomes you all home. Once a Trojan always a Trojan no matter how far away from her they are. But please tell me, how is my brother Alessandro faring, when is he coming home to fulfill his promise."

At the mention of Alessandro, two reactions came about. The Trojan crowd confused and shocked at once. The king has a second brother! Even Paris's eyes were wider than when he first laid eyes on Freya. However, the Trojan descendants that just came back were full of sorrow and agony.

Freya dropped to one knee before the king and spoke, " I am sorry my king, Lord Alessandro died on our return journey six months ago. I, his daughter bears his ashes, as his final words to me were to give you his ashes and for you to spread it into the winds of Troy."

At that, Priam faltered from where he stood, and only by the fast reactions of Hector did he not tumble to the ground. Priam took long deep breaths before asking Freya the new question. How did he die…..

Knowing what her uncle would ask of her, Freya answers the unspoken question, "My mother fell overboard when a storm caught us on our return. My father was too stricken by her death and fell ill. With the lack the medicine on board, we could not care for him properly and he died of a fever."

At long last the king could not hold out and fell unconscious. The Prince Hector quickly took one of the horses and bore the king back to the city but not before giving a death glare to Freya. The rest of the crowd followed behind. General Glaucus stayed behind and exchange greetings with many of the 'not so foreign anymore' troops. Many of these descendants had fathers that the general fought along side with when he was still only but a captain. The general brought the host back to Troy and gave them accommodations.

"Get a good night's rest princess Freya, for tomorrow will be even more questioning and more introductions as you have not yet meet the princes. If you need anything, Helena here is yours to command." At the mention of her name a servant girl made forward and bowed to the princess.

"I saw many decorations on the streets when I came through the city. I highly doubt you were expecting us. What is the occasion?" Freya exclaimed curiously.

"Today is actually the wedding of the Prince Hector, future king of Troy." Glaucus looked at Freya with pity as she almost scared the groom's father and not to mention the king of Troy to death today.

"Oh." was all Freya able to reply.

A/N: I know I put action/adventure in the description and yet there has been none given. Do not worry, after the next chapter ( just to get the rest of the questions out of the way) we will jump straight to the movie sequence. Mind you people however, due to and OC being in the here, the story will be A/U.


End file.
